Bleeding for the Balance
by UnserTraumer
Summary: Athena is given her saints back from the Underworld only because there is a new war at hand. If she thought all her other Wars were bad just wait. She's gaining a new ally named Clypso too, and her saints might just fall for Clypso's young apperentices.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay okay I know I'm really taking and twisting things this time, but hey you're here for fanfiction not the actual thing. Other wise you would go and read the manga or watch the anime. lol FORGIVE my insansity... -cry- and if it's not to too much to ask...please review...

* * *

Bleeding for the Balance

Chapter one- The Raven 

Four years since the gold saints died. Athena sat and stared at the window absently. Her long fingers drummed silently on the old oak table. The lavender hair that belonged to her fell over her shoulders and hunched back. Her blue eyes lingered for what felt like an eternity on the elegant raven sitting in the baron Maple tree.

It's glossy feathers shimmered in the late afternoon sun. Beautiful dark red highlights danced around the feathers of it's belly and head. It's beak was sharp and strong, it's brown eyes dark and alert as it sat silently on the naked branch. It seemed content and tired, but didn't squawk at all.

She blinked and tore her gaze away from the bird and looked at the book she had been attempting to read. It was a long dull book on Greek history that was lacking in both writing skills, and information. It had left out vital wars such as the one with Sparta, and left out important things. Namely the Gods of Olympus and such. Now as Athena thought about it also left out something very import to her...her beloved saints. Closing her eyes she could see each one.

Aries, Mû with his gentle smile and serene features. Lavender hair tied back neatly , and gentle green eyes full of quiet understanding. Kiki mischievous and playful testing Mû's never ending patients. Tears were streaking down her face, her noble Aries saint who had given so much to protect and guard her...

Taurus, Aldebaran with strong arms, silent smile. Dark chestnut hair hidden always underneath his helmet Brown eyes calmly shut as he was lost in thought. So tall strong and kind determined...

A small sad smile crept on to her lips as she remembered the Gemini twins. Saga and Kannon so identical, yet so different. As she opened her eyes she realized she could not see their differences anymore. Time had made her forget. She knew by name which one had betrayed her, but not in heart. In the end they had seemed to be one and the same.

She shivered as Cancer, Mephisto came next to her mind. She didn't want to think of how cruel he had been to her saints or anything else, so she discarded it.

Athena's mind and heart lighted as she remembered the noble Leo, Aioria. His green eyes full of just kindness, his smile stern and kind. Sandy blond hair standing on end wild and untamed-... a strong voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Saori-san." came the calm and high strung voice again.

Athena turned and looked at her ever faithful butler and friend. Tatsumi stood with his head held high, broad shoulders back and face calm as he entered. His once dark violet suit replaced with a simple back and white one. He bowed as she looked at him.

"Yes?" Athena asked almost sadly.

He looked at her for a moment then answered, "You have someone who has come from Greece to see you."

She nodded straightening her posture, "Please, send him in."

He bowed and exited.

Athena stood and refined her appearance. She brushed her purple hair over her shoulder and then re-sat neatly in the chair. Her feet sat close together, hands neatly in her lap, and gentle yet dignified look on her face.

Tatsumi returned in and bowed her guest in. He bowed to Tatsumi as a '_thank you_' and then to Athena. He had long blond hair that was all pulled back into a neat ponytail, and dark dark brown eyes. He wore a tan trench coat over his navy blue button-up collared shirt, and black slacks. Athena was expecting uncomfortable looking business shoes, but instead saw a pair of simple gray and blue New Balance shoes tied neatly.

"Hello." Athena smiled gently getting up and walking forward extending a hand, "I'm Miss Saori Kido."

Her guest took her hand and gently shook it, "A pleasure. I am Cryptos. Lord Hade's keeper of dead saints."

Athena stared at him, "Hades?" she shivered, "I thought we sorted everything out with him!"

"Miss Athena, please there's nothing that's wrong." he assured her startled by her sudden terror, "The world you guard is not in danger at all from him."

His word's calmed her bit, "I'll take your word for it...but why then are you here then?" she asked.

Looking a little more relaxed, Cryptos answered, " Lord Hades wish to make amends with you."

There was silence.

"Amends?" she inquired looking at him.

Cryptos nodded, "He would like to know if you were interested in having your saints he and other gods stole..."

"Y-you mean my gold saints Mû, Shaka, even Camus, Aphrodite?" she asked speaking before her mind had processed it.

The keeper looked at her, "Yes, even your Bronze saints. He was most instant that you have whom ever you want back."

Athena looked at him, "Is there a catch?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No no no!" then with a gentle smile, "There has been a change in heart though..."

"Change in heart?" she asked.

Cryptos nodded, "Lady Persephone has returned to the underworld after being ill for quiet sometime." he shrugged, "I suppose love has made him heal inside."

Athena stared at him, then looked at the ground bashful, "Would it be too much to ask to have them all back?"

"All of them?" asked a quiet voice behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned looking at who had spoken. His hair was a midnight black wild and untamed as night with dark green highlights through out it. His eyes were dark as opals, his skin tanned. A black hooded robe hung loosely about him, and as he reached back pushed his hood of his head a silver star pendant shimmered in the late afternoon light.

"Lord Hades..." bowed Cryptos quietly.

"Cryptos." nodded Hades quietly, but turned his eyes back to Athena, "All of them Milady?" he asked watching her, "Even those like Camus and Aphrodite to betrayed you?"

She looked at him, "I would have it no other way. I want them all back. The bronze and the gold who meant so much to me." she looked at the floor, "But that would be only if they wanted to come back. I wouldn't want to force them."

Hades moved his head little, "Athena."

She looked at him almost confused by his father like tone.

"They want to come back." he sighed, "They are restless and worried for you. With out someone to come and protect you they are worried for your safety."

She smiled.

He looked at her for a moment then, "Of course if you'd like I'll send you anyone else you wish as well."

"Why?" she asked, "I mean you tried to kill me and didn't seem to exactly to like the agreement."

He chuckled, "Athena, I have been reminded by a young goddess who fights for justice why we are gods. I have also been given my wonderful spouse back due to her agreement we made. I owe this young goddess something for her kindness."

Athena thought for a moment, then said, "The only other person I could ask for is for saint of mine..."

"Whom would that be?" asked Hades.

"My saint...Aries, Mû..." she stopped then continued, "I want his teacher, the previous master of my sanctuary, Shion..."

Hades nodded, "Of course. But may I know why?"

She smiled once again at him, "Because a mentor means the most to my saints." she remembered Camus and Hyôga.

He nodded, "Anything else?"

"I feel foolish asking you this, but can I have a hug?" she smiled almost apologetically.

Hades chuckled, "Of course..." he gently reached forward and hugged Athena, then more serious, "They will come to you tomorrow...but another war is approaching you." he let her go and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"What kind of war Hades?" asked Athena.

Hades sighed, "One that will eventually point you in the direction of whether your saint's are happy for the rest of their lives or not at all."

She looked at him confused, "I will be in charge of their happiness?"

He nodded, "My only advise to you is that you never go where white roses have green centers and blood splattered pelts." he said quietly, "And I'm not talking about Pisces House." he bowed.

She nodded not quiet perceptive that last bit of information he had given her, but understanding he could not tell more.

She turned to look at Cryptos but he was gone. Athena turned back to Hades, but he had vanished as well. She stood there in her parlor room, "Thank you..." she whispered to the room. Then she turned and ran back to her seat next to the window and threw open the window and a gentle was breeze of spring greeted her.

Athena's heart felt so light so calm she thought that she might cry, but suddenly stopped as she heard a distinct whisper in the wind say,_ "You're welcome_." That was when the tears came...tears of gratitude.

She looked up between her tears and saw the Raven still perched on the branch. It's glossy coat hadn't changed neither had the sharp and elegant beak. What startled her about the bird this time is she noted it's broken wing... Perhaps the bird hadn't been content, merely resting from it's pain filled journey.

She whipped her tears on the back of her hand and leaned out the window. The branch was close to her and as she gently gathered the bird off the branch he twitched slightly, but made no effort to escape. Carefully she brought the bird into her room and held it gently in her lap.

"I should have notice before that before." she whispered gently cradling it with in her arms, "I was too wrapped up in my pain to see yours, and I'm sorry.." she stood slowly and carried it out of her parlor into the hall, "Tatsumi?" she called.

Her butler came immediately out of one of the rooms, "Yes Ma'am." he bowed.

"Is their a vet of some sort we can have help this bird?" she asked child like.

He looked at the elegant bird, "I suppose..." he said startled, "I call immediately!" he strode off to find the phone.

"Thank you." she called, then looking at the bird she wondered a loud, "I wonder what it will be like to see them again..."

The raven looked at her and offered his only advice, "Bi-Ki!" he said in something of a half human half bird tone.

She smiled at the little bird, then cried. '_They're coming back!_" Athena thought happily, '_They're really going to be here...alive and no long in a memory..._'

Athena looked at the bird perching on on her bed post. He sat looking quiet dignified, regardless of his swaying from the medicine that had been given to him to stop the pain in his wing. The long feathered wing was tied in a splint with careful delicate bandages. The bird so unusually tame for it's species had willingly let the veterinarian do what had to be done in order to fix the wing.

Slightly worried about the animal falling Athena got off her bed and offered her arm.

He looked at it, then carefully placed one claw on her arm and then the other. He spread his wings, balancing slowly and carefully, as his good wing spread to provide some stability. Slowly it regained balance and allowed the young goddess to place it on Athena's nest of pillows.

Athena looked at the clock that she had been watching all afternoon since the encounter. 10:30 P.M. It read as she laid on the bed beside the bird.

"Bi-Ki?" cooed the Raven.

She looked at the raven, and smiled, "I'm just anxious. My friends are coming in one and half hours..." she sighed.

"Bi-kiki." answered the bird.

She smiled at it and stroked it's soft face gently, "You're sweet." she smiled and her eye lids dropped and suddenly she was asleep...

Athena's mind wondered while she was asleep as remembered each saint's face and smile. Each one would soon be here and soon she would be content. Then she saw the raven...

It sat in silence on an exposed old walnut tree. As she drew nearer she saw something sitting in the branches beside it. As she reached the base of the the tree Athena noticed the object was a person. It was hooded and cloaked and as it extended it's hand apparently heavily gloved too, with it's black leather wrapped hand.

"_Who are you?" _She called up to the figure.

The raven came and lit upon it's hand, "_An enemy...a friend...a person...a warrior..._" it answered almost inaudible, yet Athena heard every syllable that fell from it's mouth.

"_Are you my friend?_" she asked watching the figure.

It brought the raven close to it and began gently stroking it's back, "_Did you cared for me?_"

She blinked confused, "_What do you mean?_" then she thought of the raven, "_Yes! Yes if you are indeed the raven._"

"_I am not the raven. I am it's owner._" laughed the figure pleasantly, "_and if your words are true, then you have cared for me._"

Athena smiled.

"I_ am your friend...Athena.._." it looked at her, "_**It's time to wake up...**_"

Athena opened her eyes to hear Tatsumi calling her in a high pitch girl like voice, "SAORI-SAN SAORI-SAN!!!" she sat up on her bed and looked to her side to see nothing but bandages. The Raven had gone.

She looked at the clock. Her heart sprung out of her chest as she saw the time. _**7:30 A.M.**_ "Tatsumi." she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. Her feet padded softly against the steps as she ran down them. At last she reached the Parlor room where Tatsumi had been calling for her and looked in.

Standing as if soldiers for war stood Mû, Aldebaran, Saga, Kannon, Mephisto, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, and Shion. All her beloved gold saints. Beside them stood her best friends she could hope for. Seiya, Hyôga, Shiryû, Shun, and Ikki, the true bronze saints.

"Saori-san!" yelled Tatsumi again, "I'm seeing ghosts!!"

"HEY I RESENT THAT!!" roared Seiya, "I'M NOT A GHOST!!!"

"Calm down Seiya." sighed Shiryû, "This quiet a shocker I'm sure." he grabbed a hold of Seiya's shirt to stop him from killing the butler.

"You actually like this bronze bozo?" pointed Aioros, "Come on little brother, I'm sure he can not be worth his trouble."

Seiya's eye brow twitched, "WHY YOU!" he growled struggling as Ikki helped Shiryû hold back him back.

Athena smiled and jumped and hugged Seiya and his captors tightly, "You're back!" she cried, "You're really back!"

Silence fell as shock hit them all. Athena had actually missed them. She...really...had...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay I present to you chapter two! All those of you have reviewed...this is for you. You made my day on a particularly cloud and miserable one. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter two-The small things**

Athena looked off the balcony out into the wide front yard. Dried and cracking grass billowed in the late afternoon wind. The pine trees and holly bushes surrounding the house were at the fullest shades of emerald, ripe little blood red berries hanging from between pine needles and holly bushes. Her saints were either mediating or sleeping, and all she could think about it Hades' warning.

"..._never go where white roses have green centers and blood splattered pelts."_ he repeated over and over in her head.

She sighed and slumped on to the floor, resting her arms on the railing looking out over the lawn and dead gardens, '_White roses with green centers..._' she frowned and began to formulate her plans for the next day, '_We must all go to Sanctuary soon..._' she turned her head and looked over to her right, ' _Maybe tomorrow. I need to make plans, and hire a jet...ohhhhhh... there's so much to do._' she groaned inwardly.

There was a soft knock on her door, "Lady Athena?" phonation called softly.

She turned and looked at the door, "Come in."

The door handle turned and the lock clicked. Blond bouncy curls of hair and violet eyes looked in, "Milady someone is on the um...phone for you." Shion stated.

"Thank you." she smiled standing up gracefully, walking towards the door.

Shion opened the door wider and allowed her to pass.

He accompanied her down the hall and down the stairs. His eyes looking over the millions of elegantly painted portraits of them. There was one with all the bronze saints and then one of all the gold. It surprised and amused him that there was only one silver saint picture. Marine the silver eagle. He looked down carefully stepping on the final step at the bottom of the stairs. He gave a short bow and back to the library. He had found a magnificent book of the Renaissance in Athena's library and wanted to finish it.

Athena however went to her main parlor room and picked up the phone, laying on it's side upon her pine table. Her delicate fingers pulled up the phone by the ear piece and then she slid it down into her palm. Shaking her thick purple hair out of her face, she pressed the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked into the receiver, "This is Kido, Saori."

"...The world is no longer yours Athena..." came the response on the other line. A voice thick with malice and heavy with a Greek accent.

"Wha? Hello?!" she asked, "Who is this?" she demanded stern and true.

There came a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone, "Hello." said the voice on the other line, "Hello to you Goddess Athena. I have received information recently."

Athena couldn't answer.

The voice on the other line laughed then, "My only suggestion, my sweet little flower... is not to return to Sanctuary." the voice sighed dramatically, "If you come you will die. If your saints come they will suffer a punishment, that will leave scars not only upon their bodies, but in there minds." it snickered coldly.

A cold chill ran down Athena's spine. The words with in the voice were cruel and mocking, but true and full of promise. The tone, the thick fluid and cruelty in the voice made her insides freeze and loose whatever determination she had once had, "WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled into the receiver, hoping and wishing that she sounded much braver than she felt.

There was a moment of silence then, "I am someone like you..." the person answered.

"A god." she whispered her voice shaking as she began to feel a ice sweat break out on her neck.

"Very good," it said, then, " I leave you for now. Have a good afternoon Athena." the phone clicked and then there was a buzzing.

Slowly the goddess removed the receiver from her ear and hung it up. The moment the phone clicked her entire body began trembling violently. Her mind went numb and she sank to floor shaking. Cold sweat had encased her small fragile body, and she looked at the clock...4:30 P.M...

Athena forced her body off the floor. It was difficult because of the cold in her body freezing her muscles with ease. Once steady enough on her feet she ran from the room to the library. Athena reached the heavy oaken doors with their intricate designs and she shoved open the door, making them bang into the walls.

Shion and Mû who had been reading, jerked up in surprise. Mû swore that all of his flowing locks were standing on end (even though they weren't). Shion felt like someone had jerked him out of his sleep, his head slightly throbbing. They stared at the goddess. Their expressions of shock and pain were instantly replaced by confusion and concern.

"Lady Athena?" asked Shion setting his book down on the coffee table between his and Mû's chairs.

Mû dropped his on the table as well and ran over, "Athena..." he placed his hands on her trembling shoulders, "Athena?"

"Please...wake the others..." she begged her knees sinking to the floor.

Shion exited and ran down the hall as Mû followed Athena to the floor. He sat in front of her for a moment. Her eyes seemed so distant...so lost. Her eyes looked slightly glazed and her skin was freezing.

"What happened?" asked Mû lifting her face in his hands, "Athena?"

She looked at him almost pleadingly, "Mû... please help me... I can not..." she dropped her head, "I can not do this alone..."

Gently as he could he pulled Athena to her feet and led her shaking and trembling to the parlor. Upon entering Athena nearly collapsed again. Mû supported her until he found her chair and allowed her sit in it, still trembling and shaking all over.

By this time Athena's saints had come down stairs worried. The bronze saints ran in, followed by a procession of gold saints. By her example of silence everyone fell still and silent. They didn't ask anything, only sat sat in front of her like a child would to mother. Asking for one bedtime story just before bed.

Only once everyone sat down did she look up with blue frightened eyes, "We're in trouble..." she muttered.

"What do you mean Saori-san?" asked Seiya watching her.

Her gaze turned to him, "We have an enemy...who now can, and may be controlling our world."

Seiya looked at her quizzically, "You're not making much sense. Could you be more specific?"

She looked at the carpeted floor, "There was a phone call..." she muttered, "A god in human form who is here to destroy us."

"Did he tell you this?" Asked Shion feeling slightly guilty as he was the one who and given her the phone.

"No...but his voice radiated it." Athena's lower lip quivered, and she bit down into it to stop it, "He did admit to being a god..."

"I'm sure it did-Bi-Ki." half hiccuped a voice behind her, "Oh sorry, confounded spell is slowly wearing off."

Athena turned and looked at the open window. Sitting on the bottom frame of the window sat an elegant black raven with sleek feathers. It remained there as all saints stared at it wide eyed.

"Who are-" started Athena.

"OH MY GOSH A BLACK BIRDIE THAT TALKS...IN PLAIN JAPANESE!!!!" yelled Seiya pointing a finger at it.

It glared at him, "Don't point...it's rude..."

Seiya looked at his finger.

Shiryû reached out and out and put Seiya's hand down, "Seiya." he glared.

"BUT SHIRYU!!!!!...It's talking..." repeated Seiya,then in a hushed whisper, "How many birds, that aren't parrots, speak anything at all?"

The raven sighed, "Wow, and saints does it take to figure that out." it shifted a bit, "For a Pegasus you are lacking a lot upstairs."

Seiya looked at Shiryû who was startled and amused by his insult, "Shiryû... THAT TALKING BIRD JUST BACK TALKED ME!!!!"

Shiryû groaned, "Some one please help me..."

Dohko lent a hand and covered Seiya's mouth before he could say anything else, "I apologize Raven-" Seiya struggled in vain to break the Libra saint's grip.

"Ini..." interrupted the bird.

"Ini, "Corrected Dohko, "But you must understand that birds do not normally talk to people."

Ini turned it's head to the side, "I understand this but you must know that I would not be here if I did not need to be, but I suppose you do not want my message, so I will waste no more of your time." he turned to leave.

Athena found her voice, "Wait!" she called, "Ini, why are you here?"

It stopped and looked at her, "I'm here to offer a proposition from someone who is stronger than you and willing to assist you." he turned back to face her, "I know for a fact that the sea and you have never quiet gotten along, but as a matter of opinion, I believe that's because it was god."

Athena gave a half smile, "And you know a goddess who is not going to turn on me?"

"Yes. Have you ever considered Calypso?" it asked.

Athena made a face at it, "Calypso?" she asked.

It nodded from side to side then looked behind it, he hmmed then looked at Athena, "The choice is yours. If you choose to go through this war on your own, that's fine. If you want help you can met me by the docks at midnight and I'll take you there."

"How do I know this is not a trap?" Athena asked recovering quickly from her encounter on the phone.

The bird seemed to shrug, "I admit you don't, but it's either you come or not." it bowed and then flew off toward the sun.

Athena looked at the clock...5:30 P.M. "What do you want to do?" she asked all of them, "If we're going we'll need to pack..."

Seiya glared up at the Libra saint. Then he looked down at Dohko's hand. He made a two second decision. Opening his mouth, the Pegasus saint licked Dohko's hand. He made sure that drool dribbled down the saint's hand.

A shiver went up Shiryû's mentor's body. Mû standing closest to the Libra looked at his quizzically. Whatever had just happened once happened again because he shivered again head twitching jerkily and eyes wide. Mû stared at him and cocked his head. With a yell of annoyance and disgust Dohko let go of Seiya holding his hand away from him.

"Oh my gosh Seiya that's disgusting!" he exclaimed Dohko wincing.

Seiya stuck his tongue out, letting it hang out of his mouth like a dog, "Dou don' taste tthatht gdood eithre." spat Seiya, then remembering what he had on his mind zipped his tongue back in his mouth and grabbed Shiryû by the arm, "Shiryû that bird just talked again!!!" he yelped jumping up and down.

Everyone just stared at the bronze saint.

"Seiya-" began Shiryû in a reasonable tone, mentally forgiving him for annoying his teacher.

"Oh stuff it lizard." snapped Seiya, "Or I'll lick you."

Shiryû merely stared at his companion, no one other than Ikki called him that, "That's nice Seiya, but honestly-" he didn't get any further as Seiya kissed his brother on the mouth and forced his tongue in his mouth.

Shiryû 's eyes widen. He wiggled franticly trying to get away from his brother. It was no use as Seiya proved at this moment to be a lot stronger than himself. He had wrapped his arms around his brother's. On top of that he had the Dragon saint slightly off the floor.

Mû grabbed Shiryû, rescuing the Dragon Saint from Seiya. He held the dragon like father would his infant child. Shiryû's head just under the Ram saint's chin. Staring disbelievingly at Seiya, who was wiping his mouth on his arm. The golden saint looked as though he wanted to ask a question but could not find the words to make them.

"I told you I would." he stated making faces at his arm, "though, honestly you taste a lot better than your master. Kind of like salt to sugar." he commented swallowing.

Shiryû made a face half way between disgust and terror, clearly unable to speak. Traumatized by Seiya, he remained in Mû's arms shaking until he finally manage, "Seiya are you gay?" he asked his voice trembling with fear.

Seiya looked at him, "No." he scratched his head, "This is a brother squabble," he began to his stunned crowed, "and as you obviously would have won, I had to do something."

Mû gently pressed the dragon saint's head against his chest and began fatherly stroking through the disturbed saint's hair, "It's alright..." he rocked the Shiryû, and simply stared at Seiya, '_I can't believe that Shiryû had almost died for him._'

Athena hit herself in the face. Obviously they would need someone. Her saints were worrying her. Especially Seiya, who seemed unable to take anything seriously, unlike he once did.

Camus who hadn't really said much to anyone, especially Milo, partly because he still felt bad over the war with Hades, looked at Athena, "I vote we go." he said quietly, his Japanese heavily accented with French.

The room literally divided after he spoke these words. Some on of the saints were for killing Seiya and others laughing that they were just mad, like Shiryû, because they lost the brotherly squabble. Though as Dohko pointed out, his student was not mad, but disturbed, it didn't really seem like Seiya's supporters would win... there were only four of them anyway.

However Milo, Camus, Shion, and Lady Athena sat together refusing to talk in this argument. Mû was also not in the argument as he was caring for the terrified Shiryû. The Ram saint knew it took a lot to unhinge the dragon saint, and felt confused at why it had bothered Shiryû.

As the argument continued the light began to fade. Yet no one took notice of the raven. It was once again perched on the naked tree's out stretched knobby and textured branch. This time, though, beside it was another raven with equally elegant fathers that gleamed in the fading light. It had a broken wing that was delicately wrapped in bandages.

Midnight came to fast for Athena. All her saints had packed a small bag of some sort with clean clothing and any personal items. It had become unanimous among her saints. Saga and Kannon agreed to it, though Kannon seemed a million miles away...in some other world.

Athena, herself, only carried suitable training clothing, her journal, and a small plush star she had received when she was very small. The star was a golden color and had secret zipper. Secretly she had another reason for liking it. Out of all her saints Camus, the Aquarius saint had struck her as handsome and noble, and honestly if the truth be told she had crush on him... and she had hidden one of the only pictures in the world of him inside the star. Her secret...

They headed out at half past eleven. They left the lights on in certain parts of the house and didn't tell Tatsumi. He would not be able to help them in this fight, or in any other for that matter. They slipped out the back of the kitchen, as it was the only empty place that led to the outside world. Is silence they snook out across the dead grass and down onto the streets. Once in the main part of the city they began to talk and relax slightly on the way down the streets.

Milo and Camus were in the very back walking down the street. Camus kept his eyes glued to the pavement. Preferring to watch his white and blue sneakered feet over looking and speaking to Milo. Milo was watching Camus slightly out of the corner of his eye. He absent and upset expression on his friend's face tugged violently on his heart.

After a few more wordless minutes Milo took in a breath, and prepared himself to say something to the Aquarius saint. The silence was overly unbearable.

"I'm...sorry..." muttered Camus' voice from the side.

Milo looked at him, "What?" he asked some how managing to keep walking.

Camus took in a shaking breath, "I'm sorry..." he repeated still unable to look at his friend, "I...I betrayed you...Athena...Hyôga... all of you." his voice trembled with fear and pain, "You should have strangled me...and should do it again..." he had wanted to warn Athena...but all he had done...

Milo stopped and grabbed his best friend's shoulder yanking him back, into the shadowed ally way "Camus." he said, "No I shouldn't. " he said sternly his face hidden in shadow, "You have no idea how much my insides bled from almost choking you once."

Camus still only manged to look at the ground, "That doesn't excuse me." he retorted his voice now full of self loathing, "I...I can never forgive myself." he looked at he Scorpion saint in the eyes, "But I can't remain silent toward you any longer..."

Milo looked at him, "Can't you accept that I, Athena, everyone forgives you?" he asked, "Can't you believe that I have always and will always consider you my best friend?"

Camus' head dropped back to his feet.

Milo used his hands and gently pulled Camus back up, "Don't do that again." Milo said sharply, "My friend Camus is cold as ice," he watched Camus flinch, "but has a heart of solid gold that he can not share with anyone." he forced Camus to look him straight in the eyes, "Because he has been hurt one to many times, but I know that he can try again." his voice softened, "And I'm almost heart broken at seeing my friend so unlike himself..."

Camus' eyes dropped.

"Don't do that." Milo pleaded, "I not only forgive you, but want you to be you... Isn't that enough?" Camus flinched, "Do you need to hear it out loud?" he asked in almost a growl, "Okay then, I forgive you and hold you no longer responsible." his voice dropped to gentle tone on his final words and let his hands drop from the Aquarius saint's face and his arms encircled his friend's torso.

Camus was in utter shock as Milo hugged him. Then gradually managed to give Milo a hug back. For some reason he could accept that Milo forgave him, maybe not inside for a while, but...

When Milo let Camus go, there were tears treading down his face.

Camus used the sleeve of his brown cotton jacket and gently wiped them away, "Don't...cry, Milo."

"I can't help it." sobbed Milo hands on his face and tears freely spilling down his face, "I really don't -hic- want someone I care about to hate hims-hic-elf..."

Camus shook his head slightly. Ever since they were children it was common for Milo to break down and cry when he felt there was nothing he could do. Camus gently pulled the younger saint into a warm hug, and laughed to himself. It was almost like the time that he and Milo, as children, were in Siberia.

Milo's dedicated teacher wanted Milo to have experience training in other climates. Milo went and met Camus and some how, probably because of their teachers, ended up stuck together. Annoyed with the frozen wilderness Camus remembered Milo telling him that, what they were doing was not training, rather torture. Camus had simply laughed. After all he was training to be an Aquarius. Two days before Milo was to go home, the two of them were sparring near the shores of the frozen sea.

It had already been decided that Milo was getting ill, but he refused for one moment to miss an opportunity to train. During the fight Camus threw a jump spinning heel kick that Milo was not prepared for. Milo lost his balance and nearly toppled into the sea. Rescued only by Camus managing to turn his his spinning heel into a hook and holding on to the scorpion saint to be. When he reached the ice's edge he wrapped his opposite foot around Milo's waist and grabbed the edge of the ice. He threw him back using the momentum of the kick to reverse it.

Unfortunately for him he toppled into the water and banged his head on a thick piece of floating ice. A large and threating pain shot through his body like poison. Shaking and trembling he had slid into the freezing water, blood turning the churning water into a red sea. He didn't remember anything after that, but when he came to he could hear Milo crying beside him.

He had looked at the violet haired boy and stared, '_Milo?_' he had asked trying to block the pain.

Milo's head and jolted up, '_Camus_!' he cried wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck who whimpered slightly in response, '_I was so worried.._.' more tears spilled out of Milo's eyes and down Camus' shirt.

'_What happened?_' he asked relieved Milo was alright.

Milo gingerly let go and looked at him, '_You fell into the sea. I went in after you and pulled you out, but Master said that he was afraid that you had lost to much blood, and that the combination of the cold would kill you_.' Milo sniffed and hiccuped, '_Then you stopped breathing for four minutes...-hic hic hic- And-and when you came to the hospital-hic hic hic- you went into a coma for three weeks_.'

Camus stared disbelievingly, '_I've been out for three weeks?_' he asked the little Milo, '_You're still here though?'_

Milo nodded,_ 'I didn't want to leave you here like that after you rescued me_! ' then broke he down crying again.

Camus remembered it had taken three very long hours to calm him down... he had never expected or wanted to see Milo crying in front of him.

Camus gently stroked through Milo's curls, "Hey hey," he said gently, "Don't cry. You're like a little brother to me, you'll make me start crying." he swallowed hard as he spoke trying to suppress the tickling feeling in the back of his throat.

Milo looked at him in disbelief, "You think of me as a brother?"

Camus straightened his shoulders, "Yes I do, and as your older brother I'm telling you to stop crying." he gently ruffled Milo's hair.

Milo could see the embarrassment on the Aquarius' saint's cheeks as he had just admitted his own personal feelings toward this situation. The blush was tomato red and spreading down his friend's neck. The scorpion saint broke into an incredible smile, and nodded.

Camus turned and grabbed Milo by the wrist, "Come on!" he sighed, "We need to catch up." he drug him out of the ally way and on to the pretty much empty streets.

Milo grinned, then smirked, "But I don't wanna go."

Camus looked at him glaring, "Don't you start this." he advised coolly, "Other wise I'll treat you like I do Hyôga and Jacob."

Milo laughed.' _Anything you say as long as you are you, and not someone I don't know._'

They began cut their way through the light crowds manging.

Milo looked around himself, " Some of the lights of these restaurants," he began talking like he was drunk, "blink like a strobe light."

Camus' shook his head, "Don't look at them then." he said forcing the Scorpion saint to not wonder toward them.

They managed to catch up with the other saints near the Piers. Boats were rocking gently in the water and the water was lapping nosily against the boats. The heavy cloud hung ominously over the sky covering the moon every now and then, sending beams of light in every which direction. The saints were waiting as if they knew the two of them would be late.

"What took the two of ya?" frowned Pisces brushing back an elegant lock of hair.

Milo quickly answered, "I got lost...I've never in my life seen so many blinking light bulbs, than at the restaurant across from Build-A-Bear." he shrugged, "It did a weird strobe effect on me. Camus had to come save me from the lights."

"I told you not to look at them." said Camus irritatedly, playing along.

Milo glared at him playfully, "But Daddy I don't want to...Which reminds me, why haven't you ever gotten married?"

Camus simply glared a glare that said, _I-have-been-dead-for-four-years_.

They were interrupted by Shion pointing, "Look," he said quietly, "It's the bird."

"IT'S RUDE TO POINT!" reminded Ini sitting on boat.

Shion sighed, "Sorry sorry."

They came over to a large boat on which the bird perched, "Hello." he greeted, "So you came?"

Athena nodded, "We'll go where you want us to go." he saints nodded behind her.

The bird lifted a wing at the boarding entrance, "Get on, and go to sleep. We'll be there when you wake up." his rolled it's wings, "Just remember that there is no turning back."

Athena stood looking at the Raven, "No turning back?" she inquired.

Ini nodded, "You'll either live or die." it said simply, "Either way we'll go the same way with you."

She smiled, "Thank you." she didn't even bother to ask who "we" was.

It nodded.

Shion looked at it, "Do I know you?" he asked looking at.

The raven's beautiful eyes glinted mischievously, "Maybe." he agreed.

Mû stood in his and Shion's room. Calmly Shion sat on the bed quietly kicking off his shoes. He looked at his student father like. Mû was sitting silently on the opposite side sliding his shoes off starring at the floor with a pained expression upon his young face.

Shion gently reached out his arms and wrapped them around Mû's waist tugging the young man closer to him. Gently he cuddled his student to him, "Something weighs on your mind..." he said softly into his student's ear, "You have not said anything to anyone since Shiryû's incident."

Mû's small frame flinched at the name, "uh...yes sir."

Shion gently stroked through Mû's hair, "What's wrong?"

The student lulled the words over in his head and through his mouth. He reminded silent for a moment longer before manging, "Master... It was the pain in his face." he trembled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Shion asked continuing to gently sooth his student.

Mû snuggled closer to his master, "He's been abused...some how. I-I know Seiya doesn't know it, but somethings happened to make Shiryû very sensitive about himself."

His master looked thoughtful, "I see what you mean..." he recalled the memory, "Are you afraid?"

"No." Mû responded, "I'm hurting for him. The expression in his eyes was so injured...so hurt..." tears trickled down his face, "I feel so overwhelmed inside."

Shion gently laid down on the mattress pulling his student with him, "Sshhhhh." he whispered, "Sleep, and let your mind rest. You can only help your young friend if you are well." he moved his hand began massaging his student's tight neck muscles, "Sleep."

Mû let out a soft moan, "Please don't do that master...please..." this was starting to feel strange, odd chills springing through out his body "Ooohhhh..."he gasped as his teacher held him fast.

Shion continued chuckling, "Relax, my little one." he whispered in the lavender haired student's ear, "I told you before. I can only stop once your body calms itself. I'm sorry these sensations, drive and pulsate through your body. Relax..."

"Ah!" He gasped as Shion gently used his other hand to go down his back, "Please!" he begged the sensations making him feel uncomfortable, "please stop..."

"Mû." said his teacher evenly, "Relax, then your body won't react like it is. I told you before that you're so un-use to gentle physical contact it will over stimulate your body. Calm down, and relax."

Mû trembled. Ever since he was a child his master a done this to him. Under his teacher's touch he suddenly was trembling and afraid, but as he always did, his body began to turn into relax for him.

Slowly his master worked his magic easing pained stressed muscles and calmly helping his student deal with the sensations. Soon enough his student couldn't move. He exposed Mû's most sensitive spot on his neck, just slightly diagonal and lower than his ear.

Mû shivered as he felt Shion's finger tips stroke gently against his neck. It was calming to him and for some reason often had the effect of putting him asleep. He could feel his eyes falling.

Shion smiled softly, "That's right." he said calmly, "Sleep...It's okay to be worried about a friend Mû, but you can't help him if you make yourself sick. " he found the perfectly exposed part Mû's neck and throat, just under his chin. He bent down and kissed it gingerly, "It's okay to be child when you are with me. I'm your teacher and I'll help you, but you must let me."

That was the last thing Mû heard. For some reason even his troubled heart felt a calm jingle. His eyes slid shut. After that he felt his master gently lift from the bed and then lay him underneath the sheets. Warm blankets encircled his frame, and few moments later he felt him master slid into bed. In the middle of the night the young saint felt his body slide and, his head drop onto Shion's chest, where a loud heartbeat thumped gently in his ear. Then he completely black out.

* * *

A/N: ALright for those of you who are wondering...no Mû and Shion are not a couple. Nor Shiryu or Seiya...


	3. A Peak into the Past

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, but I have't been home to write. lol. SO here is the next apart of the story. It may be a little confusing, I promise it makes since later.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- A Peak into the Past**

Athena felt the cool, salt of the ocean underneath and around her body. It was almost bitter, but as it continued to wash around her, her body numbed and she could no longer feel anything. She struggled opening her eyes, and as she did so her vision, though blurred at first, it cleared and she could see a vast dark plain. Then her eyes could see the huge midnight black mountains in the distance, that cast shadows about her...and her saints all around her sleeping.

Using mostly her forearms and her hands she shoved up her trembling body and and straightened her back. She sat in the squishy coarse sand, amazed that she, though wet, was unharmed. Athena's strength was returning rapidly to her body and soon she was able to stand. As she finished her examination of herself she noted that she was not wet in the least bit, as she had thought previously. In fact she felt perfect.

"Saori-san?" asked a voice beside her. She turned to see a worried and calm Shion sitting beside her, who had been watching her curiously.

"SHION!" she gasped throwing herself around him, hugging him tightly.

A little startled he caught her weight then situated himself so he could hold her gently, "I'm grateful you are alright." he said calmly, laughing a little.

She looked at him, "What's going on?" she asked pulling herself of the previous Ram saint and sitting back on her heels.

Shion smiled, "We're in a memory void." he looked around them, "We're all in it. And I must admit it's quiet rare for a memory void of the magnitude to be used."

"What is a memory void?" asked Athena confused rising from the ground and offering a hand to Shion.

Dohko's voice answered, "A place formed my either meditation or by a confused sleep. You ask questions and it shows answers."

Athena looked up to see the Libra saint on the other side of her standing silent and still as a statue, "Oh... hello Dohko." she looked back at the rest of the saints, "Are they in the memories? Or memories?" She asked as Shion took her hand and pulled himself up.

"Thank you." he stated straightening, "But in answer to your question, we are all here mentally. We're not memories." Had she not heard him earlier?

She nodded and looked at the ground still confused, "So is everyone else around here sleeping."

"For the moment." smiled Shion, "They'll awake soon here."

A sudden sound of voices from across the rocky ridge to their left caught their ears. Early morning light poured across the sandy beach and a few little fish swam around in circles in little pools. The steep and high cliff and mountainous area alerted some senses with in Athena, as if she were being called home.

"We're in Greece." she muttered, "Sanctuary...but how many years ago?"

"Who knows?" answered the Libra saint, "The people here will, but we need to awaken the others." he whistled loudly, startling all who were sleeping.

Athena grabbed his arm, "Won't that alert the people who are around here?"

Shion shook his head, "No, we're in a memory, a sort of video of the past that is controlled by questions and thoughts we ask. We don't exist."

Athena nodded still slightly perplexed.

"OH beezeus." muttered Seiya staggering over, "Why does it feel like a hang over?" Athena gently hugged him supporting his trembling body.

The Pisces saint looked at Seiya , "Have you never been in a memory void?"

Seiya looked at the beautiful warrior, "Nope. I was told about them from Marine. Shiryû have you heard about them from Roshi?"

The dragon saint looked at his brother in silence for a moment, then nodded. Apparently he a Pegasus were still not on speaking grounds.

Shun held in Ikki's arms looked at the scene before them, "It's really is quiet beautiful here." he said looking about.

"It is." agreed Hyôga, ice blue eyes dazed by the sight of the vast aqua blue ocean.

Camus in a tone of nonchalant spoke to his student, "Does the ocean look familiar?"

"If it doesn't to you, it does to me!" Milo yelled jumping rather cat like onto the French man's back.

The Aquarius saint nearly collapsed into the bright white sand, "MILO!" he yelped.

Deathmask let out snort of laughter as he watched Camus try to regain footing and lose it, falling awkwardly into the bank, "Having fun boys? I was not aware that YOU were homosexual Milo."

Milo's head popped back up grinning, "Oh, don't you know it!" he laughed.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Camus in a half fear and disgust.

Milo patted him on the head still sitting on his back, "Awe don't worry you can be on top some other time."

"Saga, Kannon please go rescue Camus." begged Athena disturbed.

The twins bowed and ran to the aid of the disgruntled and befuddled saint. Saga pulled Milo off Camus. It was quiet difficult as Milo was squirming and wriggling in Saga's grasp. Kannon merely glowered at the Scorpio saint and pulled the aqua haired saint to his feet.

"You still a virgin?" he teased coolly.

Camus glared at him, "Don't go there, I know where you shower and I know that you hate ice cold water."

Kannon smirk was wiped off in an instant. Whether it was for fear of a cold shower or he was instantly bored of teasing Camus, no one could tell.

"I thought so." replied to the ice saint, turning on his heel and walking past Aldebaran who remained silently laughing at him.

Shura who obliviously still had some guts reached him and gently patted him on the shoulder, "Ah don't worry about it. You know Milo was just teasing."

"Or was he?" asked Camus flatly.

"I was!" confirmed Milo bounding over like a faithful puppy.

This conversation and obvious anger may have continued if not for Shion's student, "Shush." Mû said suddenly beside Milo, "Listen!"

All fell silent and could her soft singing. The words were inaudible, but the tune carried on the wings of the wind drifting here and there. It seemed to the saints and their goddess that the tune was everywhere and yet nowhere at all. They looked around the white sanded beach, hoping to discover the thing that made the sound, then they noticed black pieces of fabric drifting across the beach. Compelled by the wind, driven on by momentum from behind the rocks. Then it stopped.

"Ramnstine do something about that." said a young male's voice, clearly disgruntled. The voice was annoyed it did not sound aggressive nor cold, merely soft.

"Oh for the love of Hell, no!!!" the other voice equally agitated, "Oh cheeze. That's a huge crab! What did you do to irritate it, Daniel!!!" This voice contained obvious traces of a German accent that made some of the words sound as if they were others.

The saints moved over to the ridge over looking the scene, Athena beside them. To their utter amazement that startled them, the saints saw a rather large and annoyed looking crab stoop before to older teenage boys. The crab was a reddish color with it's underside a a milky cream. The hard shell had spikes that stuck out in which ever which way, and mounds of sea weed dangling off of it like hair. Odd little dried and dead barnacles were clinging into the invertebrate's shelled legs that were as thick as old oak trees. It's claws were sharp jagged and worn with scars from battled and victories. The eyes were large, opaque and bead like in the way they glistened in the sunlight. It roared defiantly and angrily for the first time rearing like a horse on it's hind legs, then thudded to the ground.

"RAMNSTINE!!!" yelped the opposite who they assumed it was Daniel, judging by his voice.

Daniel was an elegant looking boy who clearly wouldn't have been the adversary of this. He was tall with out any real huge bulky muscle and light beige and peach complexion that had never been tanned. His hair was ink black and all the way down his back and his eyes the dark brown of wet rich soil. He wore a solid black, v-neck short sleeve shirt and tapered, fairly tight, black training pants. His boots were of a heavy material of some sort, in a military style. He had a half of a Gemini symbol hanging about his neck and two twisted and deeply dug in barb wire bracelets that bled as he moved his right wrist.

Ramnstine made a face clearly understanding that this had to be his fault, "Okay so maybe I, I hope you heard this, I stepped on a little crab back there on the beach..." he gulped, "it was an accident."

Ramnstine was on the other hand was a silver haired as they came with a stunning shine about it. In fact even his eyebrows and eyelashes were as silver and transparent looking. His eyes on the other hand were a wilds and confusing, a brilliant shade of the deepest violet anyone had ever seen, and his skin was the color of porcelain, making him look all to much like a doll from china. He wore the same black training uniform and boots. He however, had red bandages crisscrossing his neck and around his forearms. His shoulders and what they could be seen of his arms were heavily bruised and scarred, as if life had not been to kind to him. Something caught the saints eye's thought. A series of parallel, and intersecting scars on his left hand encircling his finger tips and the little bit of the exposed part of his wrist. On closer examination they noted that Daniel had this as well on his forearm. Almost as if they had been attached.

Daniel rolled his eyes had Ramnstine, "And you were going to get me murdered?"

"Who me? Never." muttered the opposite.

"Ramn! Danny!" called two voices running over.

They two looked up to almost a mirror reflection. The saints nearly fell over into the sand below trying to get a better look. It was quiet a sight to behold.

Two other young men had joined the group. They looked like polar opposites, and identical matching twins of the two who stood facing the crab. The one closes to Athena and her saints had Ramnstine's hair and complexion. His outfit was even the same, but the scars on his hands were all on the right hand. Although, they noted his face was softer, gentler, and his eyes seemed somewhat rounder and kinder. It didn't seem just like Ramnstine, who was getting Daniel in trouble.

The one furthest from the saints took after Daniel. His hair was much shorter and spiker, not to mention oddly cut. He wore the same almost opposite side of the charm that Daniel wore and on the same arm had the barb wire cutting and agitating through his skin. His clothing matched that of Daniel too, except for the fact they were more torn than the other. There was something even more different about him though, his eyes. No matter how they were the same color they had no malice or coldness about them. They were almost too content for words.

"Daniel what is going on?" he asked looking perplexed and worried.

Daniel answered, by pointing his thumb at Ramnstine.

Ramnstine glared at him, "Yeah it's me."

The other looked at Ramnstine and pulled something out of his pocket, "Did you step on this little guy?" he asked holding out a tiny little crab that clicked it's pincers quietly.

"Uh...yeah..." he blinked, "he's okay...?"he asked in shock.

"Oh Ramn..." sighed his polar opposite, "He wasn't when you left him. Andy fixed him."

Ramnstine looked at the short haired man, "You take care of animals too?" then his face fell as he mentally examined the young man before him.

Andy, as they assumed his name was, nodded, "Sort of..." he looked at he one holding the little crab, "Hey Alphonse why don't you give him to Cancer."

"Of course." nodded his friend taking the tiny thing to the giant crab.

It stopped it's making a fuss then carefully excepted the tiny crab. It went back to the sparkling sea without a backwards glance. The water rippled violently then it settled slowly and sparkled as if the world was at peace.

"What would we do without the two of you?" sighed Daniel slumping on the ground.

"Probably die. Just like you would have during training last night." admitted Alphonse sitting down as well.

Ramnstine looked sideways at Andy, "Andrew..."Andy looked at him as he sat beside Daniel, "Thanks..."

Andrew smiled, "My pleasure." he laughed light heartedly.

"We're glad to see you two came through last night's training." Alphonse smiled.

"As are we." agreed Daniel, "But-" he reached out and ran his fingers through Andrew's hair, "What happened Andy?"

"A fire, and a knife." he answered sadly, "Sorry."

"A knife?" asked Ramnstine confused.

Alphonse spoke up, "After I got caught between Masters of Flames, Andrew had to pull me out." he sighed and shook his head, "I use to knife to even out the rest of his hair, It doesn't look bad though. Kind of bizarre, because I've never seen you with short hair, but it looks alright."

Andrew laughed quietly, some pain evident.

Daniel looked worried at Alphonse and Andrew, "Are you alright other wise?"

Andrew smiled, "Alphonse has burns all over his back and forearms, that need to be treated. He's alright other than that."

Daniel looked uncertain, "And you?"

Andrew smiled at him, "We are true Gemini brothers. I have your pain as surely as you have mine."

They both held up their right arms, both painfully twisted in barb wire.

"So Andy how'd you successfully end up with barb wire." asked Ramn.

He laughed, "The same way Daniel got his."

Shion sighed, "I know them...It's been a while hasn't it Dohko?"

Dohko nodded, "Oh yes."

The saints looked at them quizzically. The odd atmosphere of self sacrifice and **almost** self loathing was more than they could understand. The two sets of identical twins sitting on the white sand behind the old volcanic rocks were both optimistic and pessimistic. They loved everything yet hated everything as well.

"You know who they are?" Athena asked pulling herself into a more comfortable position on the rocks.

Shion smiled and pointed at Ramnstine and Alphonse, "Ramn and Al." he laughed, "They were a handful when they were in Sanctuary. They were always on each other's side and on one else's... well may be the occasional Andrew and Daniel's, but no one else's." He seemed slightly distant as he spoke, "They would do nothing without one another, and in effect built each other to be stronger than any other Gemini saint we ever had when I was in charge of Sanctuary." he looked at the two brother's sitting side be side, "When it came time to choose a Gemini saint neither would except the cloth because they wouldn't fight without the other. In effect the cloth split into two cloths, because it need them. They were they only ones to ever get the cloth to become two separate ones."

"WHOA whoa!" Kannon interjected, "You mean the Gemini cloth can split into two clothes?"

Shion looked at him, "Of course. It depends on the will of the saints who train for it. Alphonse and Ramnstine would not and later... could not fight alone. They had built their connection so powerful that if you had been able to sever it... you would have destroyed them."

Saga and Kannon stared at him.

Dohko laughed, "It wasn't the same for Daniel and Andrew."

"It wasn't?" asked Athena sadly.

He shook his head, "You're seeing them as they were after an incident that clearly bound them together. Originally while they didn't... hate each other they didn't get along. Daniel and Andrew were brought when they were small and at the time a Golden Ram was need desperately, as was there needed a Libra saint, because I was unable to leave."

They saints nodded understandingly.

"Daniel is and always be a strong willed individual who cares continually for his brother, but can not. You see when we split them up, Shion and I never thought they were so opposite. Daniel, however, proved to be an excellent gold saint as did his brother." Dohko sighed.

"What do you mean Daniel can't care for his brother?" asked Athena, "And you didn't realize they were opposites??"

Dohko gave a sad smile, "It's difficult to explain. Perhaps it is best explained as they are similar to Saga and Kannon, yet not. They are true opposites and were once never on the same side. In fact, putting them in the same room was never good. Andrew is quiet reserved and understands how to be calm and considerate, tactful. So...in effect... he's almost always right. While Daniel is sometimes ill tempered, and quiet blunt...he is almost never. At one time he wouldn't admit to being wrong."

"Oh..." muttered Athena.

"_Oh_ is right." admitted Dohko, "But then there was an incident, in which Andrew was almost murdered. While they were never on the same side, this did not go over well with Daniel. Daniel and Andrew then had a series of troubles between them for a while, because Andrew hadn't told his older sibling about a lot of things that had happened."

"Was there ever a reason he didn't?" asked Shion.

Dohko nodded, "He...I was told be our advocate, Valjohn Le Fluer, the previous Aquarius saint, that... as odd as this sounds...Andrew had no memory of it. Only scars, and emotional memories that tortured him.As odd as this sounds, it is more than the truth."

"Was Andrew a good Libra saint?" asked Shiryû timidly.

Dohko looked at his student, "He was perfect. I could not have asked for a better person to fill in my spot. He was very kind and cheerful. He was genuine in all that he did, and perhaps that was why Daniel never hated him. In fact I do not know of a time when Andrew was angry...I only know that he was sad..." he admitted quietly.

"OwCHCHCHCHCCHHHH!" yelped Daniel below them, once again catching their attention, "Oh good gosh that hurt Ramn..."

Ramnstine sat holding the barb wire in his hands, "I bet... It's bleeding profusely...Oh crap..."

Andrew smiled, "It'll be fine Ramn..." he said using his hands and holding his brother's wrist tenderly. A soft green light came between his hands and suddenly as he let go the wound was gone, "See?" he laughed gently.

"So they're making you a doctor?" asked Ramnstine teasingly.

"I suppose so." he agreed, "An everything doctor." he smiled.

"Alphonse! Ramnstine!!" yelled a voice.

Alphonse looked behind the rocks, "Oh...it's Master Eirk..." he said quietly.

Ramn groaned inwardly, "We'll catch the two of you later, do you need some help with Andrew's barb?" straightening his back, from his squatted position beside Daniel.

Daniel shook his head, "Nah I got it. See you tonight."

"If we make it that far." laughed Al, as his brother grabbed his arm and dragging him away.

Daniel waved to them, then once they were out of sight took Andrew's wrist in his hands, "Yours is in deeper and more dangerously than mine was." he said quietly.

Andrew only smiled at his brother, "Think nothing of it." he said, "It's only a little wire in my skin."

Daniel began carefully pulling out the barbs, "It's **not** nothing." he said, "It's dangerous. Surely by now you know you're not built for being a saint."

Andrew nodded, wincing as his brother pulled out a particularly deeply inserted one, "I know this." he agreed.

"Then why do you press it?" Daniel looked at his opposite, "Why do you keep letting yourself be abused in ways that are beyond untold."

Andrew was silent for a moment as his brother continued to work, then finally after several moments answered, "What else do I have to do with this life of mine?"

His brother stopped and looked up at him, "What?"

"I don't know anything else Daniel..." he said quietly, "Unlike many, I'm only here because I have to be. I was told a long time ago that this was what I had to do. To be a saint of Athena...to be honest it's not a wish or desire, it's more or less something I do..."

Daniel went back to working, "Do you not have any wishes or ambitions?" he pulled the last bit of wire away from his brother's torn flesh.

"Yes..."

Daniel looked at him, "What are they?"

"To make my brother's life easier, and to find ways to make my other _brothers_ smile." he answered.

Daniel looked at him, "That's it?"

Andrew nodded, "I am happy if those I care about are. I can ask for no greater wish."

Daniel sighed and picked up is brother's torn wrist and kissed it gently and the wound healed itself, "It is not enough..."

"No?" asked Andrew looking quietly at his brother.

"No." affirmed Daniel standing a pulling Andrew up with him, "C'mon we need to make it home."

The saints watched them and looked at one another. A peculiar brother relationship, yet it seemed so sincere in their minds.

Athena closed her eyes and open them once again, and this time she was awake... Awake where the sun spilled through white carefully embroidered drapes. A place where the purple haired goddess could here the ocean and feel some of the salt air kissing her on the lips. Then she knew... She was finally after all this time, or at least what felt like an eternity, was on Calypso's Island.


End file.
